In Each Others Arms, Forever More
by music-is-magic
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVENT READ BOOKThe story of Remus Lupin's and Nymphadora Tonk's love for each other, and their son. Their death, and what happens after.


"REMUS! REMUS!" screamed Tonks desperately. The chaos around her was horrifying, but her eyes did not stray- they were fixed clearly ahead, at where she had last seen a glimpse of her love. Her husband, the father of her baby…she could not lose him. She'd rather be dead than face a life without him.

"Dora?" came a voice, piercing through the chaos. Tonks ran, spotting her husband battling Bellatrix Lestrange desperately.

Bellatrix was winning, she could see that clearly. Remus looked more and more tired by the minute. Tonks grabbed his hand as she reached him, looking into his eyes for a brief second before raising her wand.

"Dora- What are you- doing here?" Remus gasped as he fought. Tonks sent a stunning spell at Bellatrix, which just missed. "I couldn't let you fight alone. Don't worry about Teddy, I'm sure he will be fine with my mother."

The fight went on- Remus and Tonks trying desperately to overpower Bellatrix, who was jeering and laughing in their direction. Suddenly a spell came rushing towards them.

The whole world froze for a moment as Tonks watched that spell fly towards them. It would hit, she knew it. Gasping, she moved to jump in front of her husband, but he wouldn't let her. She realised the only way that she could stay with Remus… the only way.

The spell impacted, just as she grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace. The world went blank as Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin crumpled, dying in each others arms. Where they belonged, and would stay, forever more.

They could not hear the screams of Minerva, who had been watching, nor the crying of their son many miles away. It was silence, blissful.

-FLASHBACK-

Tonks walked into Grimmauld Place shyly. It was both exciting and terrifying to be in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix- the resistance against You-Know-Who. It would also be nice to see her cousin Sirius- she hadn't seen him since they were infants.

Suddenly, she felt an object under her foot, and all of a sudden she was flying through the air.

"AAGH!" she screamed, as she landed on the ground with a thud. She could hear her Great Aunt's Portrait screaming down the hall, and she heard a figure approach.

"What happened?Is everyone alright…" came a voice which paused, obviously realising that it was just a clumsy woman screaming. She sat up, looking into the eyes of a ragged but very handsome man. She smiled despite herself.

"I'm so sorry…I'm just a complete clutz," she said, and too her surprise the man did not appear annoyed, or irritated, but bemused.

"That's quite alright. Do you need a hand?" he asked her with a smile. She nodded, and he pulled her up.

"Thanks. I'm Tonks by the way. "

"Remus Lupin…I'm assuming you are Nymphadora Tonks, the new recruit?"

"Yes Mr Lupin," she said shyly.

Remus smiled. "Just Remus will do Nymphadora."

"And just Tonks will do Remus," she said with a smile. At that moment she did not know that she had just met the love of her life, but she did know that she had met a friend.

-END FLASHBACK-

Remus and Tonks stood, hand in hand, in a great white nothing. They smiled at each other- feeling so very…peaceful. Suddenly a figure approached them.

"Dad!" Tonks cried, running to him and pulling him into an embrace. Her father smiled. "I'm so sorry I never saw the birth of your son…A fine young man of the future."

Tonks smiled broadly, but Remus was distracted by group of approaching figures.

"Moony! What have you done you old thing! Got yourself a wife since I've been gone!" Sirius said with a laugh as he approached. "Couldn't have done better." He whispered, smiling over at Tonks.

Behind him Lily and James slowly wandered over.

"I'm sorry Moony…But thankyou so much for protecting our son." Lily said with a smile in her soft voice. James nodded his approval. "Fine wife you got there too Moony. And a great son."

Remus smiled, tears coming to his eyes. "With a great godfather."

Tonks wandered over shyly, only to be brought into a hug by Lily. Together the group wandered off, to watch over Harry, Teddy, and everyone else they held dear.

19 YEARS LATER

A tall you man with the look of a punk wandered through Kings Cross Station. He was just leaving- he didn't think little James Potter needed more gossip. Teddy smiled as he watched the children say goodbye to their parents. Suddenly he felt a pang of longing- the fact that his father and mother weren't here to see him off pained him greatly.

"I know how you feel Teddy," came the voice of his Godfather from behind him. Teddy spun around to see Harry, smiling kindly. "Everytime I got on the Hogwarts Express, I would wish that my own parents were there seeing me off."

"Oh," Teddy said, unsure of what to say.

Harry smiled. "Your father and mother were great people- they fought and died so that you could live in a better world. Your mother was quite a character, if I do remember- quite like you. Always tripping over things…"

Teddy blushed profusely. "I do not trip….much."

Harry laughed. "But my point is Teddy…What is to say that your parents weren't here, seeing you off? And aren't here right now?"

"But-"

"Teddy…They are always there, watching over you," Harry said with a smile. Teddy stood there for a moment, thinking.

"Thanks Harry."

"Any time Teddy, anytime."

Teddy walked away, feeling a sense of…hope. He smiled, as in his minds eye he could see a weathered but smiling man and a laughing, pink haired woman walking beside him.

"Thanks," he whispered, as he left Kings Cross Station.


End file.
